A Promise Kept
by CadaveroInummera
Summary: Whirlpool village ambassador Dakkuzen Ravage has arrived in Konoha to discuss the relations between the two villages. In a time of war, can blood and suffering be offset by love? Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content. ShizunexOC
1. Arriving in Konoha

Chapter 1

Arriving in Konoha

"I'm really gonna have some trouble finding my way around..." Dakkuzen said as he walked through the front gates of Konoha, readjusting his backpack.

The village seemed to live up to its reputation, in size at least. Everywhere he looked, all Dakkuzen could see were buildings and people. Konoha was really bustling this afternoon, the streets flooded with people going through their normal routines or doing something new entirely. He was especially impressed by the giant carvings into the mountain on the southern end of the village.

"Hm, those must be their leaders. The Hokage I think they were called. Totally awesome..." Dakkuzen said to himself.

"Hello...sir?"

Dakkuzen turned to see two people staring at him. He quickly smiled and was relieved to see they smiled back, thinking that perhaps Konoha had some kind personalities in it after all. The rumors had told them that Konoha was full of cold, distant people. Though perhaps that was how Konoha was in times of war. He had heard the stories too many times to think they were false, the cold Konoha shinobi sweeping up the forces of their enemies without mercy, and when they were defeated, the Yellow Flash, blue eyes cold as the endless depths of the oceans, came out and took their place in battle.

Those had been stories from Dakkuzen's childhood, stories that had filled him with fear. This Konoha seemed different from the huge, conquering monster he had heard of from his parents in the Whirlpool village. As the two gate guard shinobi smiled back at him and another took out a clipboard, he began to disperse those thoughts and replace them with optimistic ones.

"Greetings traveler, my name is Izumo, and this is Kotetsu. How was your trip?" Izumo asked.

"It was pretty good, a little rough. I had to fight a little on the way there...Iwagakure ninja." Dakkuzen replied, pointing to a small wound on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you're alright. Judging from your apparel, you're a ninja of the Whirlpool village correct?" The man named Kotetsu asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, I am the ambassador for them actually...is your Hokage busy? I need to speak to her about the relationship between our two villages." Dakkuzen said, looking towards the center of the village.

"Not at the moment. We'll let you see her immediately, right after your injuries get healed. They haven't gotten too bad I trust?" Izumo asked.

"Not really...I've been taking care of myself...for the most part." Dakkuzen replied, flinching as Kotetsu touched the wound on his shoulder.

"Doesn't seem too bad...not enough to be healed by the Hokage. You should see Lady Shizune though, so she can check for infections and other complications. Ask for her at the hospital. She's an expert in healing, almost as good as Lord Hokage herself." Kotetsu said, patting Dakkuzen's back as the Whirlpool ninja walked into the Leaf village.

"Thank you. I'll remark to the Hokage how well her gate guard is doing." Dakkuzen said, turning back and smiling at both of the Chuunin before he walked deeper into the village.

Dakkuzen was still in awe as he walked deeper into the village, analyzing everything. He looked at the people, the buildings, and the many food stands. His wounds became numb and were in the back of his mind as he took in his new surroundings. There looked to be so much to do and see, he couldn't take it all in at once. He immediately felt overwhelmed as he politely made his way through the crowd. A woman who looked to be his age brushed past him and turned, smiling suggestively. He smiled back and continued towards the hospital.

"I'm really beginning to like it here..." He told himself as he looked back at the woman, who looked back at him as well.

He stood a little reluctantly at the double doors of the hospital, careful not to get in anyone's way. He had always hated going to the hospital, but his wounds required it, as much as he hated to admit it. His one fear was in a hospital...needles. He despised needles with every ounce of his being, and they filled him with fear. They had told at the gate that he would needed to be checked for infection, which would mean that he would need to be injected with needles. He shivered, and it took him a few more minutes before he mustered enough courage to push the double doors open and walk into the hospital.

"Damn needles..." He said as he looked at the hospital for the first time.

It was very clean on the inside, the floors, walls, and ceiling sparkling white. It, like the rest of the village, was very busy, with patients being carted to and fro. He walked up to the front counter, smiling at the pretty receptionist. She looked up from some paperwork she was doing and smiled back at him.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"I was told to come here and ask for the Lady Shizune. I'm the ambassador from the Whirlpool village, and just needed my checkup and physical before I carried out my duties within the village." He told her, leaning over on the counter.

"Oh, that's right. Lady Shizune told me about you. She told me to give you this pass." The woman reached under the front desk, and gave him a pink slip of paper.

"Lady Shizune's office is in the northwest corner of the hospital. Just keep heading in that direction and you should find it. I don't think she's busy doing anything...just make sure anything she does during the checkup doesn't get rid of your good looks." The woman said, giggling as he walked away.

Dakkuzen almost did a double take when he heard that. He was definitely beginning to like it here. He made his way towards the corner of the hospital, in the direction the woman had told him to go. It took him awhile, but eventually he ended up outside of a door, where the label next to it said "Lady Shizune". He knocked and then slowly pushed open the door.


	2. First Impressions

"Lady Shizune...we've lost another patient. His wounds were too deep....the Hokage couldn't get to him in time. I'm deeply sorry ma'am, I just wasn't good enough."

Shizune watched with an unreadable expression as the medic broke down and began to sob. Pity stabbed at her heart, but she didn't let it show. The woman was young, very young. She was not used to war. Shizune had to remind herself that she wasn't either, but she was used to battle.

"Please, take the rest of the day off. You need your strength for tomorrow anyway. They're carting in new patients from a recent battle against Iwagakure. You are a good healer and from what I can see in the medical report, the patient was a very difficult case. Do not blame yourself. Everyone has a limit," Shizune said, smiling at the woman.

"But Lady Shizune....our work is not done yet..." The woman protested.

"What is your name?" Shizune asked, crossing her fingers and propping her chin up with them, fixing the woman with a hard stare.

"My name? My name is Rosette." The woman stammered, seeming surprised by the question.

"Rosette, huh? Well, Rosette, we're fine for now. Most of our patients have been treated and plenty of reserves have been supplied for the staff. You may rest for the night, but you must continue your duties first thing tomorrow morning. You cannot do your job effectively in your current mental state," Shizune said, smiling.

"Yes ma'am. I understand. I'll go home immediately. Thank you and please call me back immediately if you need any help."

"You may leave now Rosette. Have a good night."

As Rosette left, Shizune leaned back in her chair. The chair had been there for years. It had been the chair of countless hospital managers before her. Lady Tsunade occasionally used it, but Shizune used it the most nowadays. It had not been built to be comfortable. Perhaps it was built that way to remind the person who sat in it that it was not time to relax.

Running a hand over her face, Shizune sighed. _This war....is running everyone ragged. How many have to die before it stops?_

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she immediately sat upright in the chair. She made it a point to look like a strong woman. The way you looked affected the way people looked at you, is what she found.

"Come in."

The door opened and in stepped a young man. Shizune was slightly taken aback by how handsome he was, but she did not let it show. Her eyes scanned him. He looked travel worn. His slightly spiky blonde hair was in disarray. His clothes, typical Jounin apparel including vest, undershirt, and padded pants, was ripped and torn in some places. It was also covered in dirt. And blood.

Her eyes went to his headband. _Whirlpool. So it's him._ She smiled. But she never made it touch her eyes.

"Dakkuzen Ravage I take it? You are here for a physical?"

The man looked surprised. Shizune almost smiled again. She liked seeing this one surprised, though she did not know why. Her eyes showed a smile, but her mouth never did. He apparently caught on, and his features went expressionless again.

"Yes. I was told to speak to you. I also have wounds."

"I see. Reckless aren't you? Well, sit down. I'll be with you in a moment," Shizune said, beckoning toward a chair in front of her desk and looking down at her paperwork. There was his file. She scanned it quickly.

His record was impressive. He had completed many A missions for Whirlpool. His academy grades had been spectacular and he had graduated ahead of schedule, as well as became a Chuunin at an age younger than normal. It stated that his specialty was diplomacy.

"You have a knack for diplomacy eh? Unexpected, your file makes you out to be a warrior," Shizune said, not looking up from her paperwork.

"I am a bit of both....I suppose. What about you? You look like you've been up for three days without a single wink. And no offense, but you also look disorganized," Dakkuzen replied in a smooth voice.

Shizune's back straightened but she made it a point not to glare. _Disorganized? Who does this guy think....?_

"You're also not very pretty when you glare at people like that," He said, looking amused.

"Mr. Ravage....excuse me but what does this have to do with your physical? Also, you shouldn't be so rude when first meeting someone. Especially when that someone is about to heal your wounds," Shizune said with a bit of heat in her voice.

"Sorry....I was just saying..." He began, but was interrupted abruptly by Shizune.

"You shouldn't have been saying anything. Now get over here and take off your shirt. I need to see your wound," She said, standing up and running the back of her hand across her brow.

_Why did it suddenly get so hot in here? And this guy....why does it matter how pretty I am? The nerve of him! I have half a mind to smack him across the face! Who says something like that to someone anyway when they first meet them! Didn't his parents ever teach him any manners!_

"Excuse me ma'am...but you're thinking out loud."

Shizune snapped back to reality and saw the Whirlpool ambassador standing there shirtless. He looked like a blend between angry and amused. She couldn't decide which one.

"Right, let's get started," Shizune said, placing her hand over the bloody wound in Dakkuzen's shoulder.

"It's not too bad...a little deep. Kunai I'm guessing? Nasty one that is. Probably painful. Will take a bit before your arm can move normally again, seeing as how it hit some tendons." Shizune said, closing her eyes as a green aura settled between her hand and Dakkuzen's wound.

"My parents did teach me manners."

"If a little bit more force had been applied I believe there would have been an exit wound. Nonetheless, you'll probably have to sit down for at least a few minutes after the healing before....I'm sorry....what did you say?" Shizune asked suddenly, her analysis coming to a halt.

"I said...my parents DID teach me manners."

Shizune looked at him. Her jaw set and she couldn't help but glare. _This guy is one strange cookie. A frustrating cookie. _

"Well you obviously don't use them. Now if you'll let me continue....." Shizune began but was interrupted.

"Nope, never use 'em." Dakkuzen said, smiling.

"Wait....what? You're admitting it?" Shizune asked, bewildered. He looked amused again.

"Of course. And you really need to quit glaring. You looked good when you were in deep thought. Though I'd recommend buying an outfit that brought out your breasts and butt a bit more. You're not really lacking there, people just don't know it. Oh, and you should try something different with your hair......hey, what's the matter?"

"Get out....now." Shizune said quietly....and dangerously.

"But....why? My wounds...they still need..." Dakkuzen protested but was run over by a rampage of words from Shizune.

"Go talk to another nurse. You will not receive healing from me. You better hurry or you might lose too much blood." Shizune said coldly, sitting down and returning to her paperwork.

"WHAT!? You....can't refuse me treatment! This is ridiculous! The worst hospital ever! You really need to quit taking things so personally, I was just saying..."

"GET OUT!" Shizune yelled, slamming down a medical book on the corner of her desk, sending some stray papers into the air to fall slowly to the floor, and bringing on a silence only broken by the slamming of the door as the Whirlpool ambassador left.

_What the hell is wrong with men nowadays!? Did he never learn how to treat people!? UGH! He needs to be smacked and I hope it happens soon! Commenting on my appearance like that! That jerk..._

Her cheeks went red as she took in what else he had said. Her memory dug a little...and she found his other words. Not lacking on her chest and backside. Looked good when she was thinking.

_That pig._


End file.
